Seven Days
by papagallo
Summary: This fic. either you like it or hate it. A thousand years later, eight different characters, contain the souls our heroes, come all together. Without knowing who they were. Will they repeat their past? Will the couples be together at another chance? Cha
1. Prologue

Declaimer: I don't own any FF8 characters and merchandise

Declaimer: I don't own any FF8/FF7 characters and merchandise. All copyright belonged to Squaresoft. 

Author's note: 

This is quite a epic love story (well, a few chapters), in order to understand 'what-on-earth' you are reading, have to know the characters I create first. They are individual to each other, yet linked to FF8 characters in great deal. Oh man, this is so obvious. -_- (I try my best to make it straight forward.)

A story set about 1000 years after the Ultimecia battle. In a modern world. (Well, the FF8 world is already modern, after such centuries, life of course has improved.) Cities/countries remains the same, like Timber, Esther, Dollet …..Etc. are still there. Yet monsters are all killed by the Seed during the Second Impact. After the Third Impact, magic are abandoned. A world of hidden secret scattered.

Terminology: 

First Impact – Ultimecia battle

Second Impact – War of peace. Basically Seed erase all the monsters and negotiate between countries, aim for a peaceful world to the public.

Third Impact – Gardens were all destroyed in the war. Except the White navy seed. Ambitious allies claims the idea of seed is wrong. They are cold-blooded mercenary. 

Eight different people with totally different backgrounds, come all together, and find out the truth. What brings them here? Fate? Friendship? Or, Love?

****

Seven Days

Prologues:

Love is a feeling. Does it last forever? May be. 

Friendship is eternity. Do you believe?

Here we have a run through the characters. 

__

Sergan Lengency 

Age: 22 years old. Male.

Height: 5'8''

Brithday:23rd August

Occupation: Former assassin. Currently a seed. 

Description: A knowledge characteristic makes Segan a good sense on combat fighting. Long sword is his favorite weapon. Prefer taking action rather than talking rubbish. He is not shy. He is talkative, when the situation is appropriate. 

_Zenith Dorthart_

Age: 22 years old Male

Height: 5'6''

Birthday: 17th March

Occupation: A former hacker. Now work in a computer company.

Description: He is married!! But divorced one year after the marriage. This makes him became mature character. Although being a hacker, apart from his cool attitude at work, he is an energetic and warm heart person amongst the people around him. 

__

Roseita Hartffaire

Age: 22 years old. Female.

Height: 5'31/2''

Birthday: 3rd March

Occupation: A secretary of a worldwide building company.

Description: A charming young lady, with strong judgement to business tactics. Rumor about the true person who inherited the building company from her Grandpa. Yet still work as a secretary of her father.

__

Christine Trollpe

Age: 24 years old. Female.

Height: 5'6

Birthday: 4th October 

Occupation: An archeologist. The youngest lecturer in the well known Deling University.

Description: With dignity and great intelligent on her teaching area, makes her an well-educated woman. As well a lot of male follower, range from student to sociologist. 

__

Selinity Telenn

Age: 22 years old. Female.

Height: 5'7'1/2''

Occupation: A pilot.

Description: Daughter of the great inventor Dr.Cid, who built and first flied nuclear power aircraft. (a.k.a. Project Highwind)

__

Irineo K.

Age: 22 years old. Male.

Height: 6'0'' 

Occupation: A famous wine seller. 

Description: A mystery man. Due to his job, knowing lots of high-class noblemen, especially ladies. Rumors about hooking on the Esther president's daughter.

__

Marcus Damen

Age: 24 years old. Male

Height: 5'9'

Occupation: A cameraman. In order to gain Secci's attention, joined the TDC News Company two years ago. An engaged man, yet still flirt with other ladies. Indeed a talent photographer. 

__

Secci Telford

Age: 22 years old. Female

Height: 5'1/2'' 

Occupation: A journalist, also a news reporter.

Description: An energetic young lady. Believe everything on earth must have a reason. She loves her job and reviews every she-believe-to-be-special case to the public. Carefree attitude. Truly love her fiancé. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Seven Days

Across centuries, flow through memories; this story unleashed by a loud machinery sound. 

"Hold steady, a bit lower. That's it. Okay." As a worker giving the orders, Balamb Garden was left up by dozens of camping arms. Along the Fisherman's Horizon, a large pale metallic blue building rose up from the oceanic seawater. With the sunlight shined on, a bring reflection formed from the silvery part of the building. 

On a corner of the dock, stood a delicate dark hair young man, who witnessed the entire scene. With amusement on the size of garden. 

Sergan Legancy looked at the report again: 

Confidential. Seed mission. 

File 0781. Top order. Duration: ten working days. 

Aim: Locate Balamb Garden. Run a survey in it. Discover any possibility of magic source and GFs (a.k.a. Guardian Force). 


	2. Against nature

Declaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy characters or merchandise

Declaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy characters or merchandise. All copyright belonged from Squaresoft. 

Author's note: Truly hope you will enjoy my fic. Please r/r.

Seven Days

Chapter 1. Against nature.

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Pacing near Balamb Garden, Roseita pulled down the dark blue sunglass to clear her vision. She stopped next to Sergan. A headache attacked her head came out of a sudden. Looking at the upcoming long hair woman, Sergan had a heart bouncing feeling. This special emotion made him frowned. "Is there anything I can help?"

Roseita smiled, she gave a hand shack to Sergan, and "I am Roseita Hartffaire A secretary of DDT Building company. The woman in charge of this building team." 

"I see. I am Sergan Legency. A seed. Nice to meet you." Sergan gave a detail glance to the charming lady in front of her. The loud lever sound of machinery bought him back to realistic, "Amm….Do you think I can get in now?"

"I doubt it. Electricity would be a problem. Besides this building is too marvelous. Truly say. I have bad feeling about it. It doesn't look anything a thousand years old. Look at its exterior wall. The origin color remains. From my knowledge there shouldn't be any paint last more than three hundred years, especially in water." Roseita clearly stated her opinion.

Sergan gave a thought. "I feel the same. However, I only have seven days left to finish the survey. I need to get in as soon as possible. Do you have any idea, how long will your team take to reconnect the whole building?"

Reading through the reports in her hand, Roseita replied, "In a usual case, this will take two weeks. But your payment is ten times higher, thus we shall put all our effort and hope for the best. I estimate around the next two days. We have to figure out the location of main power generator."

"Faster?" 

"Can't. As I said, it is impossible to get in under this situation." Roseita closed her files, look up to the young seed. "Even you pay high, you still can't get everything on earth you want."

Sergan calmly said, "I understand. But I do have my orders."

"Orders. Orders!! Are you seeds purely puppets? You obey orders. But, why not ask for more time? This would help a lot better." Roseita strongly stated her words.

"Seeds are not supposed ask questions."

Roseita disguised by what he said. Silence. Looking at Sergan, never believed he is so arrogant.

"Have we met before?" Sergan asked. "I have a feeling that we had this argument before."

Roseita bit her lips, as she got the same creep without stated out. "I believe this is the first time we met. Ammm…Just forget my impolite words. But You are not getting in. Understand?" 

Sergan sighed. Why should he listen to her? 

Then, a giggle came out somewhere in a short distant from them. "You should listen to this lady. There should be some toxic gas in the building due to the long time expose to the seawater." A tall, slim woman was approaching them. With a brown hair clip on the back, her blond hair fell into places, not messes effect but somewhat elegant. 

Sergan raised his eyebrow. An instructor? I met her before. But Where? "You are?"

"Christine Trollope. An archeologist. Don't glare at me like that. I know what you are thinking. As well as a psychologist I guess, something like 'Oh I met this woman before'. Tell you, most of the archeologist or tomb raider always imagine of ghostly things when they explore the old ruins. It is not a surprise if you have same imagination." Christine shakes hands with both young fellows. 

Sergan frowned. Yet another confidence woman appeared. "So, you are expecting us to let you get in and do some research?"

Christine smiled. "I had already received permission from the White Navy Ship. I should give you aids on this mission. Sir Sergan Lengancy. First of all, I should let you see something. That sure will give you a creep."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?" Sergan shocked. As he approached to the Front entrance of Balamb Garden, the door was opened. The scary part was there was light came from inside Roseita grabbed her files tightly. 

Christine stood in between them and the double-glazed glassy-metallic door. "More surprisely is the air is absolutely flesh when I stepped in."

Sergan frowned again. "You went in by your own?"

Christine nodded. "I have got a gate pass. The workers let me it after they forced the door open."

Sergan sighed. "They should inform me first."

Christine grinned. "I am afraid they just couldn't. In fact, some of them ran away when they saw this phenomena. Shall we stop talking rubbish and have an adventure inside?"

Sergan looked at both ladies. Shoot his head. "There's rumors about monsters inside while the Garden was in use. Historic record proved this. So, it is too dangerous. You two should stayed here." 

Roseita cut his words flatly, "No no no no. I have the responsibility to make sure you seeds won't do any damage to this historic building. As the fact that this is our property."

Sergan signed. Not again.

Christine giggled as seeing Sergan showed up his most annoyed face. "I say. Shall we all go in? As the history records, the monsters are only kept in the training center. And as I know, no creature should live longer than five hundred years without food and air."

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Three of them were standing in front of the huge fountain. Water falling from the well craft statures. A place silence like hell. 

"Yee. This is scary." Roseita whispered. She stayed very close to Sergan no matter he liked it or not. 

Sergan narrowed his pair of brown eyes. He felt, familiar. "Everything is up-to-date working? Hey, have you got any explanation, Miss Trollpe." 

"Please call me Christine. Nop. I don't. This place looks 'Live'. Someone must looked after it." Christine bent down, had a look on the floors. "As we walked around this lounge, I found no sign of blood stain. As you know, this Garden was attacked in the Third Impact, there should be many corpses lying around. But, there aren't any! Not even bones or ash……"

They walked in the library. Everything was very tidy, but no corpses found. Yet they saw a red circular object. Sergan studied it. "Could this be……" Christine finished his sentence, "A magic drawing point?" Sergan touched the red globe. Nothing happened.

"Does it work?" Roseita asked in enthusiastic. Sergan however, shook his head.

"Amm. As what I knew. Our ancestor said we need to junction to a GF in order to draw." Christine commanded. 

"You sounds like an instructor." Roseita smiled. "Ma'am."

"Indeed I was." Come from a very serious tone. Sergan and Roseita looked at her. Her tone had changed slightly. Blanked. Christine was surprised as well. Then she said, "I…actually taught in Deling University last year." There was a cold feeling deep down her heart. This place was haunted.

Then, they bought back to the topic of magic. " We sure don't own any GFs. Yet, none of us are a sorcerer. Well. I have to find out if there is spell in this magic globe. But how?" 

"That would be easy. You see the red light is flashing? The red light indicates there is magic inside. Blue light means none." Roseita said. This turn, both Sergan and Christine looked at her.

"How do you know?" Sergan asked. 

Roseita opened her mouth. "I……I don't know! I just said it. Oh my god!! How would I know this stuff……" All their heart sunk. Then, a sound came out of the shelf behind them. Roseita wanted to scream, but Sergan quickly covered her mouth. He equipped his long sword. Waiting for an attack.

Then, "Wasssss up?!" An energetic blonde hair young man jumped out from the room behind the shelf. 

Sergan, gave out a breath, "Ze…………" "…………?!"

"You know each other?" Christine asked. They all had the strange feeling. 

They both said in unison, "Nop." 

"But why?…."Asked Roseita, who was scared like hell.

"I don't know. Don't' ask." Sergan ran out of temper. Looking at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I saw you in a computing magazine. You are……….." Roseita recorded. Zenith simply smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

The tattooed man scratched his neck. "I am Zenith Dorthart. You are Sergan Legency, right? You contacted me yesterday about hacking into the Garden computer system."

Sergan, quickly turned his head on the topic. "Have you found anything, then?"

Zenith bought back the serious mood. "Indeed I had." He got a few printed out sheets from his folder. As Sergan wanted to take it, Zenith said, "Remind you. This creeps, have you heart prepare." "Especially, ladies."

Sergan's hand shaked a bit. He placed the printed sheet on the nearby woody reading table. While they looked at the sheets, Roseita could not help but screamed. "Oh, my god!!!" Their breath rapider. Sergan pressed his forehead. "Could anyone explain this?" 

Chirstine swallowed her saliva. "You…. Look like him." Looking at the scanned photo of fifteen people, Christine pointed at the browned hair young man with a scar on his forehead. "And Roseita looks like that woman in blue with the dog next to her." Christine closed her eyes. "Oh…I don't understand."

"And I look exactly like the young blond with the tattoo on his left face, right? And Christine is cloned to the woman with whips." Zenith whispered. "Holy shit." 

Silent. Then…..ring……A loud ringing sound alarmed.

"Arrrrrrr….." Roseita screamed, with her face pale like snow.


	3. My Final Heaven

Declaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy characters or any merchandise

Declaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy characters or any merchandise. All copyright belonged to Squaresoft. 

Author's note: Thank you for reviews. This chapter is not creepy any longer, cause it is time for our heroes to develop their relationship. 

Seven Days

Chapter 2. My final heaven.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

While Roseita screamed at her highest peak, Zenith and Sergan covered their ears tightly with their fingers. "Oh, shut up!!" Sergan shouted. "It is only your mobile phone. Just pick it up." 

Roseita with tears in her eyes, answered the phone. The others sighed. After the phone, she contested, "It is not the phone made me scream. I saw ghost!!"

Sergan frowned, just began the other scold. Zenith cut him off first. "So, what you saw?"

"You know, in that photo. The girl in yellow skirt flowed across the library entrance!!." They looked at each other. Sounds of steps coming from the lounge. Then, a couple appeared. A girl dressed in a tank top and a dark navy jeans, with a megaphone in one hand. The guy was in a high collar black top, with grey trousers and trainers. He was holding a large TV camera.

"Did we scared you?" The girl gave a sorry look. She approached the gang. "We were news reporters. We bring no harm." At the same time, the guy walked towards Christine and talked in a he-believe-was-sexy tone, "Sure we were not aim to scare such a charming lady. I do give my apologist. I am Marcus Damen………" The girl next to him punched in his stomach. "Please ignores him. Behave yourself, Marcus!!" "I am Secci Telford."

Roseita gave an annoyed face. "You shouldn't pop in and take photo without any permission. This building is property of DDT building company. As the secretary who's in charge, now, I ask you to hand all you got or photos to me."

Secci yelled. "This is not fair!! No way!!"

"Yea. I am going to sue you. Show me your working pass." Roseita demanded.

Woman fight. The other three were bored by this conversation. Yet, Marcus was the one who knocked it out. "Please, shhhh. Ladies. (sighed.) Secci, you remember we had great discovery!! And we came for help?"

"I am Sergan, a seed. What have you found?" Sergan asked. 

Secci, "Whooa. Seed?! This is the first time I met a seed. I am sooooo excited!!! So, what rank are you?! Uh…??" 

Sergan tried to stay a meter away from this hyper young lady. Her voice is yet too loud. "…. None of your busyness."

Secci yelled. "You are mean!!" Another loud noise.

Zenith now was really annoyed. "Arrrr…. Stop yelling, you bitch! What did you see?"

"You called me bitch?!" 

"Shhhhhhhh……. We believe there are monsters in the training center." Marcus said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Standing in front of training center. Six of them were in total silence. They could hear some loud scrawl sound behind the ironic heavy guarded door. Roseita was the first one freaked out. "I am not going in!" 

"Yea.. you stay here by your own." Secci said in sarcasm. "That's scary."

Roseita ignored her. "You are not going in either, right?" Directed her question to Sergan.

Sergan took out his sword. "Who said that?" 

So they all walked in. Plants were everywhere. Looking the green area. Christine commended, "A very humid place. Like a rain forest. Strange. I wonder who looked after the plants."

Secci hold tightly to Marcus. Marcus nervous said, "You think we should bring more armed people in. It really looks like monsters are here."

"Shhhh." Zenith hinted. He looked at the right hand corner neat the bridge. Sergan gave him a nodded. 

"Awwwwwwwwww……" They all were shocked. Christine tried her best to keep calm. "This, I believe is a T-rex."

Without another word. They all escaped at their fastest rate. Sergan, of course pulled Roseita away as she reacted far too slow.

"That was close." Marcus said and panted.

Then, peace was not yet settle. As a beastly voice stated. "Humans. Who have the gut to charge me!"

As they turned around. They saw a feary blue dragon. "Awwwwwwww. Dragon." Roseita fainted. "Not this time." Sergan cursed. 

Christine. "Not quite…….monster cannot talk. This may be…"

"A GF?" Sergan asked. Christine nodded. 

Ran out of patient, Marcus shouted. "Why don't we just run away!"

"Do you think we have a chance?" Zenith indicated him the two red dragons next to their villain.

Looking down at Zenith, Bahamut paused. "I am Bahamut, the strongest GF. What's your name?"

Zenith frowned, pointing himself, "Me?! Do we have to state our name before challenge? Anyway, Zenith Dorthart." Bahamut grinned. 

The battle started. As a seed, Sergan barely managed to kill the two red dragons. Yet the GF was still unhurt. "You are a great fighter." Bahamut indicated to Sergan. Then it did a massive attack. Megaflare. All the guys protested the ladies. They were half hurt. Kneeling on the ground, Marcus could not stand up. Even Sergan was heavily burnt. Seeing the death in front of them. Suddenly. "My Final Heaven." As Zenith shouted. He punched Bahamut, and did a lot of damage. However, the GF, did not fall for only one attack. Bahamut gave another grinned. "I shall join you."

It was a surprise. Then it disappeared in Zenith's body. Zenith felt a half- warm, half-cold feeling ran through his body. This feeling let him chill. 

With concern, Christine asked. "You ok?" Zenith nodded. Sergan said, "In your report, you did not say you know martial arts." Zenith replied, "I didn't. It just came out of my brain. I did kick boxing in times, but I never involve in battle before. This is strange." Sergan gave a deepest look, "That's strange. My final heaven is a special move in Combat King hand-to-hand battle arts. You said you never learnt it?"

Marcus said, "I am dying. Let's just get the hell out of here first!" 

They managed to carry the injured and fainted ones out of the training center. Sitting on the waxed floor. They were all exhausted. Sergan, "Damn, I could not move my left hand."

Zenith then said, "Ammm. Bahamut talked in my head. It said there was a cure drawing point at the entrance. I shall go and draw some." Everyone looked at him, as if he was insane. "Hey, guys. This is serious."

Sergan asked, "So, you junctioned to Bahamut?"

Zenith nodded. Sergan then said, "Alright then, we need energy to get out anyway."

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the nightfall, they were all attended a formal ball for celebrating the discovery of such a historic building. After promised keeping this afternoon's event in secret, they agreed to have another hunt on the following day. 

Sergan did not like this crowdy evens. He was half leaning on the marble wall, trying to get the most comfort as he can. With the Champaign in his hand, he looked around the people he met this afternoon. 

Zenith was keeping himself busy with the food. After Secci screamed –Let's hit on the PAAH-TAY. She and Marcus were dancing the whole night. Did not see the sign of Christine though. Then, he saw Roseita walking upon him. She was wearing a silk-satin corset top and a matching skirt, all in white. Makes her look like a white angel. 

Roseita smiled, "You had your eyes on me, right?"

Not being a flirt, yet not a freak. Sergan frowned. "You are the one who supposed to seduce me by wearing this, right?" He clearly stated her purpose.

"Indeed, I am. But at least, you have to notice my trick first." Roseita smiled. Despite her annoying scream, Roseita was still a beauty. Sergan cleared his mind. He moved to another topic, said. "You remember the scanned photo?"

"Can we not talk about that now?"Roseita sighed. 

"I think they were those heroes who saved the world." Sergan said. 

Then Roseita, looked deepen into Sergan's eyes. "So, do you think our heroes fall in love at situation like this?" Playfully words, however gave Sergan a chilled.

****

[Flashscene: 

A young lady in white.

"You're the best looking guy here."

"Dan with me?"

The guy in uniform looked away.

"Let me guess…….

"You'll only dance with someone you like."

"OK then."

"Look in my eyes."

"You're-going-to-like-me.

You're-going-to-like-me."

"Did it work?"

The guy laughed. "I can't dance."

"You'll be fine. Come on."

"I am looking for someone. I can't be danced on the floor alone."]

Sergan shivered. 

"Sergan?" Roseita asked. Sergan did not want to think about this anymore, he quickly picked Roseita's hand, "Let's dance." 

Author's note: The other chapter should be up sometime next week. Thanks for reading.


	4. Irvine Kinneas?!

Declaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters or merchandise

Declaimer: I don't own any final fantasy characters or merchandise. All copyright belonged to Squaresoft. 

Author's note: Thank you for your support (all the readers….). Do review please, cause I definitely want to break my review record. This chapter……..read it yourself la. Don't wanna spoil. Hope you enjoy.

Seven Days

Chapter 3 – Irvine Kinneas?!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Whooa. You are so early!! Zenith, aren't you sacred of this place? If I were you I would never step anywhere near here by myself." Secci shouted out loud again in excitement. 

Zenith gave a sigh in the air. He had been stuck in the same position for the whole morning, who was busy with the data in front of him. The poor blonde was apparently working on the giant computer system in the second floor Balamb Garden classroom. 

Seeing the fabulous-five gang coming upon him. He looked up, scratched his neck, showed his tiredness. Sergan folded him hands and asked, "Anything good?" Zenith shook his head and replied, "Nop. I got a lot of unsorted data here. Grrr….Give me headache. More of that, I have a slight problem here. The server was down few minutes ago. Amm, can you go and fix it?"

Sergan frowned, "Do you have any idea where the power is? This place is huge."

The hacker leaned himself on the seatback. "Probably at the basement? But I doubt the safety there. Thus, I only ask you to go. Or may be Marcus as well."

"What?! Me?" Marcus enlarged his already big-enough-to-scare-the-hell-out-of-here eyes. Secci heavily punched his chest, rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a coward! You ain't supposing us ladies to go, huh?!"

Roseita and Christine gave a nod and patted Marcus at the back for some kind of courage. 

After Sergan and Marcus left, Christine asked, "How are you today?!" Looking back, Zenith grinned, "Me?! Nothing interesting. I should say, how were you and 'the General'?" Christine looked puzzled, "The General?" 

Zenith laughed, "Don't tell me you don't even know who was that tall blonde flirting with you all time the night. He is the General of Ester Republic."

Christine blushed. "Oh!!!.." Roseita got interested. "You are saying the General had a crush on our Christine!!" Secci crapped. "That's new!!!" 

Zenith smirked, 'You ladies donno have to be too jealous. Secci, you sure were having a great time with Marcus on the dancing floor. And yet, Roseita as well, you left *Very* early with Sergan." 

Roseita stuck her tongue out, "And you ate all the food up!!" Zenith gave a bitter smile. "That's me. I confess, ya know? I broke up with my wife due to my great appetite."

Christine gave a it-is-impossible sign, "You were married?!"

Zenith rested his head on the table. Mummered. "And divorced" Secci covered her mouth, "I can't believe!" 

Zenith, waved his hand, "Forget it. That's the past." Taking off the sunglass which he had been wearing the whole morning. With two big circles under his eyes, he looked like a panda. "I couldn't sleep last night. The whole night!!!!! That GF is weird."

Christine giggled, "That's why you were jealous at us?!" She gave him a comfort brush on his back. "What's wrong with that GF? Has it had a crush on you?"

"NOP……….He just keep talking to me the entire nite about his former host. That's boring!!" Zenith yelled.

"Ohh. His?! So they do have sexual distinguish?! That's interesting." Christine said as she dropped down some note oh her electric palm organizer. "What else did he tell you?"

"He told me that his former host was called Zell. One of the six heroes. A hyper kid, whom addicted to hot dogs. Due to his loyalty, Bahamut stayed to guard the garden, even after Zell died. And…………OH MY GOD." Zenith stood up and the force of his action crushed the chair down. 

Christine jumped, "What's the matter?!" 

"…..He just awoke and told me… Beside him, there is another GF in this Garden……..Eden was at the basement!!!"

"Oh my god. The most powerful GF in legendary?!" Christine dropped her jaws.

Roseita mummered, "Sergan……" as her heart sunk.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pulse ammo!" as the word spilt out, dozens of gunshot were fired towards Eden. Sergan shook his head, tried to gain back conscious. He followed the explosive sound traced his sight on a western looking cowboy, who were busy with Eden. Who's he?

Inside Sergan's head, there was a more complex flashback of thousands of battle scenes. Then, his mouth shuttered, "Lionheart!", he dodged near Eden, followed by a strike of sixteen powerful attack. His long titanium sword was broken into two pieces. And as the result of exhaustion, he kneeled back on the floor. 

Finally, after another round of gun power, Eden moaned in pain and vanished in Sergan's body. The cowboy grinned and put down his Exeter. Stepped towards Sergan, offered a hand of victory. Sergan asked with a hummering tone. "Who are you?" 

The cowboy did not say a word, instead, he cast a curaga spell on Sergan. "Awwwwwwww……" Marcus screamed while the sharpshooter cast another full-life spell on him. "I am alive? Thank Hyne……" Marcus quickly checked him body, as if there were any hole on it.

As few speedy step sounds came along from the stairs, Roseita appeared. "Sergan!!" She rushed towards Sergan, and embraced him, "Are you all right? I was worried to death."

Taking a look at Sergan, Zenith, Christine, Secci, Roseita; the cowboy commended in his deep tone, "So, looks like everyone's here. Pardon me, I shall introduce myself. Irineo Kinneas is my name."

They all gave him a glare. Sergan inquired, "What do ya mean? ….Hang on….Kinneas?!"

Christine immediately tuned her brain to the topic, "Irvine Kinneas, one of the heroes?!"

Sergan frowned, "You are his grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grandson?"

The cowboy grinned, "Good guess. But nop…"

Christine, "Grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grandson?"

The cowboy shook his head. Then Secci screamed, "I got it, you are his GRANDSON."

Irineo brusted in joyful laugh. "Very close. Indeed I am his son."

"What?!" Everyone shocked. Then Marcus said, "That Irvine Kinneas was alive a thousand years ago right? And you said you are his son?! This just doesn't make sense." 

"What about he was still alive for another nine hundred years?! That makes much more sense, right?! (the others shook their heads) Well, shall we get out of this shit place and start our fairy tale?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Books café. In Balamb.

"Whoa, this café is awesome! Look at all the decoration here, so antique." Secci cheerfully smiled. Books café was tiny situated on the main street of Balamb town. Inside, there were lots of shelves on the walls, and a few wooden tables. 

They were sitting at the far back of the café, on two pallerel rattan couches. "Yea. It has a long history. This café mostly serve beverage, besides there are two famous dishes: Hometown fish and Turbo Hotdog. However, they only served during lunch hour. Anyway, shall we began." Irineo sipped a mouth of Jamaican Blue Mountain and started a tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a rebel leader and a seed. Under certain kinds of circumstances, they met each other, and fell in love. As a twist, the truth turned out that the rebel leader was a sorceress and the seed became her knight. As this tragic unleashed, they went against their fate and tried their best to fight against the devil inside the white sorceress. That, was the famous Ultimecia Battle. Among them, there were other four heroes on their side." There, Irineo gave a break. He continued his coffee.

"But this doesn't explain anything about your father right?!" Asked Sergan.

Irineo smiled. "Nop, but that was an intro… followed by an epic love story upon legend. The woman my father loved for centuries named Selphie Tilmitt, also one of the heroes. After the saving-entire-world battle, my father became a tutor in Balamb garden, while Selphie was a high rank seed. Their love grew deeper and deeper. Then a marriage they decided. From then onward, everyone assumed that they should live happy ever after. Sadly, a month or so before the great day, Selphie left the Garden and my father. With a note claiming that she had an affair and my father should deserve someone better. That was absolutely not true. My father did not believe all of that bullshit. The following year, he traveled across oceans, up through mountains, to find his beloved woman. However, he fell. On a calmly day, he received the death news. Selphie died of brain tumor. We believed that's the reason of her ridiculous depart. My father lost his soul by shutting himself down." Irineo sighed. Looking at the others, the ladies were having pairs of watery eyes. Everyone was so quiet. 

"Then, the loyalty GF, Seren came to save her host. As the talent of seeing the future, she told my father that there is another chance to see each other again a thousand years later. The souls of the heroes will rebirth in another time, far beyond the future. Therefore, my father accepted the offer, he denied his friendship, his homeland, and sent away to the universe. After a long sleep of a thousand years, the day comes; this is the year of his long waited. My father woke twenty-five years ago, and he gave birth to me. I look exactly like him because I am a test tube born baby. I take after all the perfect genes from him. I don't know who my mother is. But that doesn't matter. My father loves me and taught me a lot of things. Include marksmanship." There is another pause. 

"After centuries, he waited. His dream finally comes……." Irineo stopped a second time. He bit his lips, glared at the table for long long time. "He….but he……" Irineo bowed his head down.

With a sadden look on Secci's face, she hesitantly asked, "Does he….died?!"

Irineo nodded and signed. A stream of tear running down his cheeks. "He did so well in these twenty-five years,………. but….he….he died. Two years ago, he died from a car accident. That is so stupid!!! Absolutely stupid." 

Author's note: Hey, hope you enjoyed it. I know this is short and the grammar mistakes. But I am really busy these days. Sorry about all of that. And please, help me out of the future chapters (If you decided to review……). Zelphie or Irvphie?! After all, thanks for reading. 


	5. Loving you

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandise

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandise. All copyright belonged to Squaresoft.

Author's note: 

Grammar? I do think that is a big problem as well. Thanks for stating out. (I accept both positive and negative comments, also flames as well. These all helps me to improve.) I will try my best to bring it up to standard…….. … 

And….zelphie?!…..okay probably wait for 2 more chapters…. I will try make it Zenith n Secci, ok?! But I won't change the fact that there was a librarian in the past…… 

Oh, by the way, I found my last chapter really sucks. **Really**, HOW COULD I shift the characters from Balamb Garden in FISHERMAN"S HORISON, to BALAMB TOWN?! That really doesn't make any sense at all. Anyway, just accept it, plz. Sorry man. Or shall I say Irineo wanna to go somewhere quiet and can bring back their suppressed memories. Thus they all TRAVEL the WHOLE WAY by underwater train to BALAMB. Juz for a cup of coffee**. ….**

_______UNDERLINE means thinking

__

Italian words mean flashback. 

Seven Days

Chapter 4 – Loving you.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A gentle breeze was blew pass the clam coastal. In a calmly afternoon, seven of them were all sitting quietly in a corner of the Books café, around the brass effect inlaid coffee table decorated by a combination of dark woods. 

The atmosphere was thickened by all the rolling emotions. No one wanted to say anything. The exact way to say was that their short time gathering did not bring them close enough to smooth this situation. 

"We are sorry." Was the only sentence they would commend to Irvine's death.

And. "It's all right." Was Irineo's dully answer.

"Irineo, it was a pity for the death of your father. I…..kind of understand. But what exactly brings you here?" Asked as Sergan glared at the cowboy. "You proved yourself as a talented fighter. You saved me out of the massive attack from Eden. But why?"

Irineo shrugged, "I just feel like helping those in trouble. My first act is pull to trigger when there is danger come across."

"Err, that's not my point. I am asking …." 

The cowboy pulled a smile, he pointed his index finger to Sergan and shook it. "Nah..I got your point. You are saying what the hell am I suddenly traveled my way to the Garden, and jumped out of nowhere to bring my hero act?!" Staring at Sergan, he continued. "I am interested in my father's past. And he told me to come and see her girl. And probably take care of her. That's why I dropped my butts here. Besides, don't you not there is a strange link between it? Com' on. You are Sergan Lengency, and our great hero was called Squall Leonhart. Doesn't this sound similar? I want to find out more about us."

Sergan shrugged. "That is purely a coincidence."

Chirstine gave a hint, "Wait. I got it. That must be it! We are all somehow linked to the heroes. We all looked like them and all our initial are same as them."

"Even so, what has this to do with us?!" Sergan sighed.

"Hee-he, we were friends a thousands years ago. There we meet again. That sounds incredible!!!" Secci crapped. 

"This sounds out of my topic. And boring." Marcus ordered another cappuccino to kill his time. Secci hit his chest not-so-softly, "I am sure that's not what you mean, darling." Marcus groaned in pain, "yuch!…But I only interested in camera and women." Secci leaned herself on Marcus chest, "Eh?! Anything wrong?!" Marcus shook his head nervously.

"For me, I would only like to meet you people and find out more about my father and Selphie Tilmitt." Irineo finally commended. 

"I think….."Just as Sergan fired off another inquiry, sounds of children screaming from the street "Helicopter, helicopter!!!"

Roseita slowly put down his cup, "Helicopter?" 

Then, Sergan's mobile phone gave it a ring. "Hello?! ……Yap, I see. 

No problem. I will be there in five minutes." His face became more serious, "Sorry, I have to go. There is another emergency case waiting for me. You can all work on the survey, the file is not yet closed, I will come back once I've done with other stuffs."

Oh, no, he's leaving. Roseita thought to herself, "Hey, give me a call, will ya?!"

Being a lonely assassin for too long, Sergan still didn't want too many complicated relationships. He frowned when Roseita asked. Nevertheless, he managed a nod.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Staring at the laptop screen, which was full of command signals, Zenith put his hand on the forehead. A rush of blood ran through his body in a flooding way. Dizzy came through his mind. There was a sound. He could hear a very high peak noise surrounding him. Within a short moment, he fell on the desk table. 

__

Flashback:

Where am I?! Zenith looked around, he found himself sitting on a chair, in the library of Balamb Garden. There were a lot of people in uniforms. How come? There shouldn't be anyone in the Garden, Garden had been destroyed five hundred years ago. Where did these people come from?

There was a sudden force on his back, with a look, he found a girl with pigtail leaning on him."Zell, how's today?". She hugged him tightly followed by a gently kiss. Zell?! No, I'm Zenith, not Zell! Who the hell is zell? What is going on?

Then he found himself said, "Great! I just finished my mission in Dollet and come to see if you are free tonight." What's going on? A mission? Me? Hey, I am not Zell, who are you?

"Sure. I will be finished right then. Just wait for another minute or so, will ya?" The girl in pigtail seemed did not hear what Zenith said. 

So, she can't hear me? Zenith found himself stood up. He wrapped around the girl's tiny waist. "Sure." After he let go, the girl walked away carrying with a large pile of books in her hands. Oh, so she is a librarian. 

Guess I am in this guy's body. Zell? One of the heroes….. _The librarian asked, "Where are we going tonight?" They were walking hand in hand in the lounge. "Danii, we are going to that Italian restaurant as I promised to go with you last week. But before that, I want you to come to my dorm, I have a gift for you, okay, honey?!" Danii squeeze her body closes to Zell's, "A gift? That's a surprise." Zell smiled. _

So, her name is Danii. (Sigh) Hope they are not doing something weird in their dorm. I hate locking in other people' body.

"Close your eyes first." Zell asked before they entered the metallic door. "Okay, surprise, right?!" Danii rolled her eyes. Then she obeyed. Zell led her into his private room. Hell, this guy is soo tidy. Danii was led to sit on the crouch. "Just wait for a minute with your eyes shut, honey?" Danni smiled and nodded. 

Zell quickly ran out of the room and put a sign out on his door and ran back. No wonder he is our hero, he got to be. He is so speedy!! Woo,, "You can open your eyes now." Zell was kneeling besides Danii and holding her hands. 

Danni saw Zell, and behind him was a giant Lego castle. "Oh, my god. You bought it?!" That was what Danni pealing to buy last month during their shopping in Deling.

Zell smiled. "Like it?!" Danii was nearly cried. "You built it?" Zell sighed. "Of course, who will build that thing…. It's such a hard work." Danii, "And that cost you three months salary, is that really worth." Zell nodded confidentially. "Hey, stop talking, come over here." 

Zell opened the castle gate, there were a few puppet inside. Cute…. Then Zell started doing his puppet show. "Once upon a time there were a princess and his knight. They were having a walk in the evil forest. Suddenly, a dragon came out of nowhere…." There was a loud moan, which made Danii jumped. Bahamut appeared behind them. Zell continued, "The knight put out it sword, and decided to challenge its power and protect the princess. He threw his sword to the dragon." Zell roughly threw the little sword to his GF, and Bahamut vanished in the air. 

Danii giggled. "That's pathetic." Zell frowned, "It's a fairy tale, it supposed to be like this. Just let me finished." 

Hahahaha, that sucks, that tiny sword killed the giant Dragon. Zell continued, "The princess praised for his brave. The kight thought, may be it's time to show his love to her, therefore he led her to his castle. He pulled out a palm size black box, asked the princess for a marriage."" As Zell opened the silk box, there was a diamond silvery ring in it. Zell looked at Danii, and she too faced to him. "I……mean…….would you ….amm…ya know….would you …ma-rr-y me?" 

At first, Danii was totally shocked but then blushed. Follow by a few nods. 

"Is that mean yes?" Zell asked hesitantly. Danii picked up the princess puppet and let her kissed the knight, "Yes, I shall marry you, my dear." 

Zell hugged Danni tightly, and out on the ring for her. Then he did a victory dance. "Amm, I love you. Shall we go for dinner now?" 

That's sweet.

As the couple walked out of the room, they noticed a lot of the others were standing outside. The first thing they said was congratulations.

"Zenith? Zenith" A female voice sounded from somewhere close. Zenith opened his eyes and saw Secci was shaking his limb body. 

"Secci?!" Zenith pushed out his first word. He reclosed his sleepiest eyelids. 

"Oh, thank god! You finally awake. When I walked in here, I saw you fainted."

"Fainted?! What's the time now?"

"Eleven thirty."

"What? I've been in that dream for twenty minutes?"

"Dream?"

Zenith therefore told her the whole thing. "I believe there is something brings us back to the past." 

Secci's eyes were wide open. "Your dream…… I was in it as well. Just before I came here, I was staying in the inn and 

sleeping. I remembered I too was dreaming."

Zenith raised his eyebrows. "That's interesting, tell me all about it."

"I experienced the exact situation as you. I think I was locked in that brown hair girl's body. I spent the whole afternoon with a cowboy. He looks really like Irineo, thus I think he's Irvine. The girl was a totally shock for me. Beneath her skinny tiny figure, she had a great appetite. I can't believe that she ate three cheesecakes and four donuts. All in one go. Well, they then decided to ask the others to go out for the night. Therefore they came up to Zell's dorm with some of the others I recognized in that photo. We saw a sign on the door say: 'Do not disturb, I'm proposing.' We laughed our heads out. Soon, the couple walked out, we all congratulate them and gave them a warm hug."

Zenith nodded, that was strange. Secci's face was pale like sheets, she hate this coincident. Zenith pressed his hand to Secci's shoulder, "It's probably only a dream, let's forget about it and have something to eat. Gosh, I am starving."

Secci nodded. She did not want to talk about the dream again. It was too realistic. She kept recalling the way Selphie felt when she was hugging Zell in the dream. The sensation which was full of joy, fear, sad and miserable. A feeling which kept annoying Secci.

Author's note: This will be the last chapter I put up till early July. I will continue in summer. Thanks again for support. 


	6. Where my heart is?

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandises

Declaimer: I do not own any final fantasy characters or merchandises. All copyright belonged to Squaresoft. I also do not own the Mercedes-Benz.

Seven Days

Chapter five: Where my heart is?

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A silvery two-door Mercedes-Benz was stopped opposite to the Windhill styled inn. Zenith stopped the engine and pulled the car-key out. He turned his head to the lady sitting on the other front seat. 

"Secci, we are there!!" He gently shake the asleep butterfly. 

Secci shivered. She opened her eyes. "Zenith?!"

Zenith smiled. "You fell asleep during our drive. You have a clear mind now?"

Secci rubbed her temple, "Oh, was that it? Sorry about that. Did I……amm did I say something while I was sleep?"

"Nop. Why? Is everything's fine?" Zenith concerned. "You have weird dreams again?"

Secci looked down on her knees, "No. It's just………"

Zenith was listening. He waited until she finished.

"Forget about it. I am absolutely fine now!"

"Are you sure?"

Secci nodded confidently. She quickly gave him a goodbye kiss, "Thanks for your late dinner. That was wonderful." She got off the car. Before she closed the door, Zenith leaned forward, "Hey, you want me to walk you up the stairs?"

Secci shook her head, "Nar, I am fine. Besides, it is pretty secure in the inn."

Zenith gave a nod and a sigh for closing the door. Secci therefore shut the door and crossed the road. Before she walked into the three store inn, she turned back and gave a Secci-styled bye-bye handshake to Zenith. Zenith smiled and did the same. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking up the dim hallway was a bit scary to Secci. However, she did not want Marcus saw her went out with another man at night, she chose to do this by her own. "May be I should have asked him to walk with me………" Secci grabbed her handbag tightly, and looked right-and-left constantly. She had the feeling that some psycho would jump out of a sudden anytime. "No……if I asked him……I will fell guilty. I shouldn't cheat on Marcus." 

She was nearly arrived her room. Then she saw a shadow on the junction, "Arrrrrrrrrr." She yelled. She scared and dropped herself on the floor. Suddenly, a slim and absolutely dark black Bombay jumped out. Secci laughed, "Thank god!!! It's a cat!"

At that time, the door next to her was opened inside. Marcus walked out, "Are you ok, lady?" He saw Secci was sitting on the floor. "What, …………what are you doing here?" 

Secci looked at the half-naked Marcus and the room number on the door behind him, she asked, "Why are you in this room? Our room is that one!" She pointed to the room on their left. 

Marcus with his mouth wild opened. "I……..you see, honey, I just think, may be it is better if we stayed in separate rooms."

Secci stared at Marcus with her eyes wild opened, "Why? We are engaged couples. How come we need to have separate bedrooms? I DON't understand." Secci shouted.

Marcus sighed. "I mean………..it may be better for use, cause we are on a assignment." Then there was a woman appeared behind Marcus, "What's it, honey?" As she asked, she leaned on Marcus's body. She was only covered with a silky blanket 

Marcus with his mouth opened, "Oh, shit!"

Secci was shocked. She could sense a hammer was torturing her heart or brain or whatever the whole body. She could not move, she could not push out any words, she could not even give an expression. She was just totally blanked.

The seductive woman looked at Secci, she sighed, "I thought you said you are available, Marcus?" Marcus did not say anything. 

Secci gave a look at the woman. She was gorgeous, even without makeup. She was mature, with a perfect body figure. Her skin was thoroughly tanned and shined even under the dim light. She had a long and straight black hair with reddish highlights. She sure was attractive. There was no blame for Marcus to fall in her. But………………..

Secci stood up. She walked to the lift. 

Marcus tried to catch her arms, "Secci, listen………." Secci never gave him a chance for touching her. She knew her heart would stop beating at anytime if that happen. Her heart would either break or melt. 

Secci shouted, "You cheat on me!!! How dare you!!!!" With that she quickly ran into the lift and pressed the button. Once she was alone, her tears busted out. She cried sadly, her sound was echoed in the lift. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Room 301, Fishermen's Inn. 

Marcus did not chase after Secci. He stood there with his mind totally blocked. 

The woman, who was now standing next to him said, "Shouldn't you do something?" As she lighted a cigar.

Marcus shook his head slowly, "I……..can't. My heart is not bouncing at all. It is strange that I am so calm. My fiancé ran away, I should feel sad or scare, right? But I don't!! I think I had already fallen for you."

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Heavy rains were pouring down the sky. The streets were so empty at the early morning. The sun would not show up until probably another hour. It was nice quiet in this fish village. A sports car was parked in front of the Fishermen's Inn.

"God dammit, such a stupid car!!! Why should I spend a million gill on such a crap metal pieces?!!!" Frustration hit him. Zenith hit the wheel. He had already stuck there fore half an hour, the engine wasn't able to start up. He tried so many times, but he was still sitting in his car without a meter of movement. Then…………. The engine worked again, in miracle. 

"Yes!!" Zenith started to change the AT mode to MT mode. He looked at the back of his car and then forward……….as he stepped the …..

"Beeeeep" Sound of a sudden brake. Zenith was nearly crashed into someone. "Oh for god's sake!!!" He peeled his head out of the window, she saw a woman was covering her faces and standing in front of his car. He could not see her in detail as the rain covered his vision.

"Hey, lady, are you blinded? You stuck in front or mine…….." He saw the woman was crying and he recognized the handbag, which she was carrying. "Secci?!"

The woman looked at him from her palms. She shook her head and ran into the tiny streets of pavements. Zenith quickly got out of the car and chased.

"Hey, wait!!!!!!" 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Balamb Garden, library, Christine was sorting out the information, which she obtained the day. She was sitting on a wooden table with a lot of books around her. "So, there are totally sixteen guardian force…." She was apparently reading some historic books about guardian forces.

Without any precaution, Christine did not notice there were a man approaching her. Until he hugged her from behind, she screamed. "You scared me!"

The tall blonde smiled and kissed her cheek. He showed her the bunch of lily he bought. "How's my lady?"

Christine played with the white flowers, she grinned. "That's lovely. What are you doing here at this time of the day?"

The man shrugged, "What are you doing at four o'clock in the morning in this old library?"

Christine kissed him, "I asked you first!"

The man said, "Alright, …….(he murmured between the kiss) I, of cause come to see you."

Christine laid her head on his board chest, "You know what………..I was waiting for you."

As the couple was busy on cherishing each other, none of them noticed there were a shadow in somewhere in the library. An assassinate was waiting somewhere in position with his gun aiming perfectly to the blonde man.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In a rainy night, the hacker was running around and around in between the narrow back streets in Fishermen's Horizon. "Secci, where are you?"

*********************************************** 

In the corner of Balamb library, the shadow man on the roof had a rapid heart bouncing. He should be calm under such situation, but his heart beat was enormal. He took a deep breath and pointed his gun to his prey. However, he could not concentrate. 

There was a feminine sound in his mind constantly shouting, "Help me!"

The shadow bowed his head down and closed his eyes for a moment. He then decided to abandon his prey and his gun, he sneaked out the Garden and quickly ran to the direction of the back streets.

**************************************************

In the back street, Secci was cold and wet. She felt so lonely and helpless. However, she was not alone, she was surrounded by a few muscular sailors. They were all drunk. She could smell the disgusting alcohol. She wanted to get out of there, however she doubted if she could escape. She was frightened. She wished someone would help her.

***************************************************************************

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
